Thorns for Flowers
by Skayt
Summary: [Trad] Hawkeye n'est pas dérangé d'avoir à travailler avec Daredevil. Vraiment. C'est un bon gars qui connaît et s'inquiète pour Hell's Kitchen. Clint Barton aimerait davantage Daredevil si le mec était un peu moins discriminant au sujet de sa perte d'audition.
1. Chapitre 01

_Hello, hello,_

 ** _TRADUCTION -_** ** _archiveofourown works / 7181687 / chapters / 16300943_**

 _Encore une traduction DD/MCU (je suis faible, qu'y puis-je ?). TFF est, cependant, vachement plus courte que NSB (bien qu'elle fasse 4 chapitres) :D_

 _Un gros gros merci à Valkirin pour avoir accepté que je traduise Thorns for Flowers ! Vraiment !_  
 _Un gros merci à Dydy_ramen (je sais jamais où se trouvent les majuscules, faudra que tu mettes ça au clair, un jour) qui, comme pour None So Blind, m'a pas mal sauvé les fesses (et le reste, faut pas croire)_  
 _Et aussi à LiliEhlm qui a tout proprifié (si si ça se dit) au niveau des temps, tout ça (entre les temps et les pluriels, je sais pas où je crains le plus) parce que woh, la vaaache !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

 _DOOONC... rien de tout ça n'est à moi._  
 _Ni Daredevil ; ni la série Daredevil ; ni l'idée de Thorns for Flowers ; ni le texte ... je laisse à César (et tous les autres) ce qui est à César (et tous les autres)_

* * *

Hawkeye n'est pas dérangé d'avoir à travailler avec Daredevil. Vraiment. C'est un bon gars qui connaît et s'inquiète pour Hell's Kitchen.

Clint Barton aimerait davantage Daredevil si le mec était un peu moins discriminant au sujet de sa perte d'audition.

* * *

 **Thorns for Flowers - Chapitre 01**

Natasha Romanov avait des compétences que le monde ne connaissait pas, Clint l'avait redécouvert. Suite à un raid assez embarrassant au cours duquel Hydra avait anéanti toute leur base souterraine, ainsi que leur dignité d'Avengers, avec une impulsion électromagnétique massive, elle avait réussi à convaincre Daredevil de vraiment mettre les pieds à la Tour des Avengers.

L'IEM avait été la plus violente à laquelle Tony s'était jamais confronté. Elle avait bousillé toutes les lumières, exceptées celles du réacteur Arc lui-même ; lequel avait vacillé et laissé Tony haletant. Les bracelets-tasers de Natasha avaient grillé. Les communicateurs n'étaient même plus bons à être utilisés que comme presse-papiers. Les aides-auditives de Clint étaient, elles aussi, inutiles ; ce qui, par extension, rendait Clint inutile, lui aussi. Hydra avait ensuite disparu, tels des cafards qui s'enfuient dans l'obscurité, parce que ces idiots avaient tout fait à l'envers.

Daredevil avait été en train de sprinter à travers la base plongée dans l'obscurité, comme un cinglé, alors que Nathasha pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un des agents d'Hydra. Il avait réussi à crier « C'est Daredevil, Widow » quelque part entre son troisième coup de pied et les typiques et inévitables cuisses de la mort, donc _vraiment_ le type était ridiculement rapide. C'était certainement une culpabilité bizarre qui l'avait persuadé d'assister au débriefing actuel. Natasha avait décroché un coup juste au-dessus de sa côte préalablement fêlée et avait regardé tristement dans sa direction jusqu'à ce qu'il souffle et trébuche jusqu'à la camionnette. Elle n'avait même pas commencé son rappel courtois comme quoi un pneumothorax était une manière affreuse de passer la journée. Clint avait toujours droit au speech sur le pneumothorax.

Clint, pendant ce temps, avait heureusement accepté ses aides auditives de secours et pouvait de nouveau entendre alors qu'ils étaient encore à mi-chemin de la tour. Daredevil ne semblait pas du tout surpris d'apprendre que Clint était quasiment sourd, ce qui était cool. Le nombre de personnes qui semblaient penser qu'il ne pouvait pas viser correctement et ne pas avoir une bonne ouïe était, lui, plutôt insultant.

Cependant, sa bienveillance à l'égard de Daredevil déclina rapidement, parce que l'enfoiré n'essayait même pas. Les Avengers avaient convenu que l'ajout de signes de mains au répertoire pourrait être une bonne idée, au cas où les communications soient de nouveau coupées ou pour les occasions où parler à haute voix était juste une mauvaise idée. Natasha et lui avaient déjà leur propre langue des signes, pour les jours où les aides-auditives étaient de trop, et combinés avec ceux de Steve datant de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et les idées de Tony sur ceux qui seraient plus faciles à effectuer avec ses gants, ils développaient de bonnes bases.

Daredevil, entre-temps, n'avait même pas daigné regarder pendant que Steve montrait son signal habituel pour 'ennemis devant'. Il avait la tête penchée sur le côté, certes, et donnait l'impression de froncer les sourcils de concentration mais il était en fait en train de regarder les épaules de Steve plutôt que ses mains.

Clint s'enfonça dans son siège et prétendit qu'il était bien avec l'idée que Daredevil, Monsieur _Passionné par le Programme de Mission_ le matin même, n'ait rien à faire des gestes d'attention à avoir vis-à-vis d'un coéquipier sourd. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait beaucoup de raisons pour pleurnicher, il utilisait des aides-auditives et passait généralement comme 'normal'. Il se considérait comme semi-malentendant, il compensait bien.

« Faisons une pause déjeuner. » Suggéra Steve, parce qu'il était le préféré de Clint après Natasha.

« Je devrais y aller, en fait. » Se déroba Daredevil. Clint lui retire deux autres points, un pour l'esquive et l'autre pour ne pas être honnête à ce sujet. « J'ai déjà appelé mon travail de jour, mais je peux encore avoir quelques heures de travail là-bas. »

« Ceci est important, Daredevil. » Dit Steve, tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il regarda Daredevil avec son regard 'Captain America veut que vous reconsidériez vos décisions de vie'.

Daredevil n'avait même pas fait de pause. L'homme devait être un mutant, personne ne pourrait jamais résister à la tête 'Captain America désapprouve sérieusement'. Cependant, il avait vraiment essayé d'établir un contact visuel au lieu de regarder dans le vide. « Nous ne travaillons pas suffisamment ensemble pour que ce soit nécessaire. Je ne m'occupe pas d'Hydra. Je ne me soucie pas d'aliens tombant du ciel. Je prends soin de Hell's Kitchen. »

Natasha jeta un œil au fou en costume rouge. « Vous sautez le déjeuner ? C'est Tony qui paie. »

« Rushman, tu n'as plus de compte de dépenses, désormais. » Tony était déjà en train de tapoter quelque chose sur sa tablette, malgré le fait qu'ils sachent tous que le déjeuner allait bientôt arriver. « Privilège révoqué. »

« Pepper est en charge de mon dossier RH et nous le savons tous les deux. » Répondit Natasha avec un petit sourire. « Je suis encore intérimaire pour elle, à l'occasion. En plus de ça, nous avons transporté ton costume hors d'une base d'Hydra sans ascenseur, Stark. Tu nous dois le déjeuner. Thaï ? »

Clint dissimula un petit sourire en coin à la manière dont Daredevil avait tout à coup paru beaucoup plus intéressé. Tony accepta et le repas thaï et de payer l'addition, pas moins.

Daredevil marmonna quelque chose au sujet des toilettes avant de fuir la salle comme si quelqu'un était sur le point d'essayer de bavarder avec lui. Les précédentes tentatives avaient vraiment été navrantes. Steve l'avait questionné sur les films pendant leur dernier travail d'équipe, et il semblerait que Monsieur Daredevil était trop spécial pour aller au cinéma comme les super-héros normaux ayant des nuits de repos. Lorsque Bruce l'avait invité aux soirées films, le costume étant accepté, Daredevil avait dit non sans la moindre hésitation et trouvé la première excuse pour retourner dans l'ombre. Ce n'était peut-être pas si surprenant que Daredevil s'arrêtant à la Tour ne soit pas suffisant comme raison pour faire quitter son laboratoire à Bruce.

« Eh bien.. ça aurait pu mieux se passer. » Marmonna Steve.

« Peut-être qu'il réussira plus tard. » Suggéra Clint, en essayant d'être sympa vis-à-vis des tentatives franchement horribles de Daredevil pour reproduire les gestes de mains. « On pourrait faire une vidéo de démonstration avec les signes sur lesquels nous sommes d'accord et il la regardera plus tard. »

Après le déjeuner, Steve avait suggéré à Daredevil qu'il pourrait travailler sur les signaux plus tard, une fois qu'ils lui auraient envoyé la vidéo. Ça avait été un fiasco.

Le téléphone de Daredevil n'avait pas joué les vidéos. Il n'avait même pas voulu qu'ils s'échangent leurs numéros ; il avait seulement cédé face aux pouvoirs combinés du regard doux de Natasha et de l'irritation palpable de Steve. Il avait poussé son téléphone prépayé bousillé vers Natasha et l'avait laissée entrer le numéro de leur ligne principale et son propre numéro. Il avait récité le sien à Steve, mais n'avait apparemment aucune adresse e-mail qui n'était pas liée à son identité civile et il ne voulait pas être sous le radar du SHIELD.

Clint n'était pas sûr de savoir comment un homme dans un costume en cuir rouge vif avait prévu de faire le chemin entre la Tour et Hell's Kitchen en plein jour, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas trop au sujet des plans d'urgence du type. Il avait pensé que Daredevil était d'accord pour travailler avec les Avengers et, peut-être, commencer à s'intégrer dans une équipe. Peut-être qu'ils avaient eu trop d'attentes avec un mec qui ne quittait même pas Hell's Kitchen sans qu'on ait à le brosser dans le sens du poil. Tout le monde n'est pas fait pour le travail d'équipe.

* * *

Note 1 : le sigle EMP (Electromagnetic pulse) devient IEM (Impulsion électromagnétique). Fin bref... c'est le gros bazar qui a tout défoncé dans le premier paragraphe.

Note 2 : « small-d deaf » (semi-malentandant, ici) est une personne physiquement sourde mais qui ne s'identifie pas/ne prend pas vraiment part dans la "communauté" sourde

Note 3 : Rushman est un des noms d'emprunt de Natasha.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre !

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _-_ ** _Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 _Skayt_


	2. Chapitre 02

_Hello, hello,_

 ** _TRADUCTION -_** ** _archiveofourown works / 7181687 / chapters / 16300943_**

 _Encore une traduction DD/MCU (je suis faible, qu'y puis-je ?). TFF est, cependant, vachement plus courte que NSB (bien qu'elle fasse 4 chapitres) :D_

 _Un gros gros merci à Valkirin pour avoir accepté que je traduise Thorns for Flowers ! Vraiment !_  
 _Un gros merci à Dydy_ramen (je sais jamais où se trouvent les majuscules, faudra que tu mettes ça au clair, un jour) qui, comme pour None So Blind, m'a pas mal sauvé les fesses (et le reste, faut pas croire)_  
 _Et aussi à LiliEhlm qui a tout proprifié (si si ça se dit) au niveau des temps, tout ça (entre les temps et les pluriels, je sais pas où je crains le plus) parce que woh, la vaaache !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

 _DOOONC... rien de tout ça n'est à moi._  
 _Ni Daredevil ; ni la série Daredevil ; ni l'idée de Thorns for Flowers ; ni le texte ... je laisse à César (et tous les autres) ce qui est à César (et tous les autres)_

* * *

Hawkeye n'est pas dérangé d'avoir à travailler avec Daredevil. Vraiment. C'est un bon gars qui connaît et s'inquiète pour Hell's Kitchen.

Clint Barton aimerait davantage Daredevil si le mec était un peu moins discriminant au sujet de sa perte d'audition.

* * *

 **Thorns for Flowers - Chapitre 02**

La prochaine fois où Hawkeye vit Daredevil, le justicier traînait près de l'héliport du Metro General. Il avait appelé les Avengers après avoir surpris les projets d'Hydra consistant à frapper l'hôpital afin de vider la pharmacie. Hawkeye était suffisamment proche pour qu'il soit plus rapide de s'y rendre directement plutôt que de repasser par la Tour.

Bien qu'on le lui ait rappelé une petite minute plus tôt, Daredevil ne faisait toujours pas face à Hawkeye pour lui rendre possible la lecture labiale. Ce n'était généralement pas un problème mais avec une nuit venteuse en bruit de fond, Clint s'efforçait de deviner les mots. « Ils ont prévu une autre IEM. J'ignore à quelle distance elle se trouve. » Clint pensait que c'est ce que venait de dire Daredevil.. « J'ai prévenu l'hôpital de la menace et leurs générateurs de secours sont prêts. »

« Ils prennent ça au sérieux ? »

« Ils ont prévenu le médecin-chef, donc oui. » Dit-il en se tournant enfin vers Hawkeye. « Ils ne vont être qu'une paire à travailler mais ils seront suffisamment nombreux pour pouvoir rester auprès des patients sous respirateurs artificiels et continuer à les aider à respirer. Le reste de l'équipe arrive, je peux entendre les moteurs. »

Bien. Donc en plus de la possibilité d'une IEM, s'ils perdaient les lumières, ils perdaient aussi les respirateurs artificiels et tout autre équipement susceptible de garder les gens en vie. « Comment tu t'en sors avec les signes de main ? »

Daredevil grimaça. « Pas terrible. » Admit-il, comme si ça ne faisait pas deux semaines depuis qu'il avait, à contrecœur, créé une adresse mail et annoncé qu'il s'était occupé de la vidéo. « Mais si vous avez besoin de moi, dites mon nom. Je vous entendrai. »

Clint était un professionnel. Il n'a pas bondit sur l'homme pour lui avoir gentiment rappelé qu'entendre était une capacité humaine normale. « Bien. Pas d'autres conseils ? »

Daredevil regardait cinq centimètres trop à droite, encore une fois, parce qu'il n'a toujours pas daigné établir un contact visuel. Ça ne donnait pas du tout envie à Clint de faire remarquer à Daredevil qu'il n'avait pas à appeler les Avengers pour ensuite être agacé qu'ils se montrent, non, du tout. « Si vous avez le temps, Iron Man et vous, vous pourriez vous rendre dans la salle des IRM. Ils ont une cage de Faraday là-bas pour limiter les radiations extérieures. Ça pourrait tenir contre une IEM. »

« Tony apporte des bâtons lumineux. » Annonça Hawkeye. « Après la dernière fois, il était contrarié de voir que toute sa technologie était caput. Bruce et lui avaient bossé sur quelque chose du genre que les gosses utilisent et qui fonctionne surtout comme une lampe de poche vraiment brillante. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour ça. » Dit Daredevil, avec un début de sourire qui brisa son stoïcisme habituel. « J'avais presque rattrapé les traînards, la dernière fois, avant que Widow me confonde avec l'un d'entre eux. »

Hawkeye serra les dents face au rappel qu'être sourd et aveugle lors d'un combat était quasiment une garantie d'être inutile. Hawkeye avait été piégé sur une passerelle jusqu'à ce que le SHIELD ait rétabli les lumières, tandis que Daredevil avait presque plaqué quelqu'un au sol. « Ouais, eh bien, prends-en un quand même. » Dit-il sèchement. « Peut-être que tu effraieras moins les civils, comme ça. »

« Ce n'est pas – Hawkeye, je ne voulais pas dire – »

Clint en avait terminé avec cette conversation et pouvait maintenant entendre l'hélicoptère se poser ; un long moment après que Daredevil l'avait annoncé, et quand des personnes avec une audition normale auraient préféré désigner l'arrivée des coéquipiers. « Garde ça pour toi. » Hawkeye avait, personnellement, évité de dire des conneries supplémentaires grâce à un Tony qui atterrissait doucement, pour une fois dans sa vie. Hawkeye parierait que l'hôpital appréciera le geste. Les atterrissages habituels de Tony avaient tendance à démolir le béton autour. Tony avait toujours une discussion avec Cap au sujet de sa relation personnelle avec l'architecture. Daredevil et Clint les laissaient faire.

Daredevil avait gardé sa bouche close pendant que Cap s'approchait d'eux en courant. Il n'avait pas dit un mot lorsque Hawkeye avait fait remarquer que la salle d'IRM serait protégée. La partie inférieure de son visage n'avait pas cillé lorsque Tony s'était enthousiasmé à cette idée et suggéré que Clint et lui pourraient rester du côté de cette partie de l'hôpital et essayer d'y être à temps.

Lorsque Tony avait distribué les bâtons lumineux et marmonné quelques règles de niveau maternelle, Daredevil n'avait pas eu un mot contre Tony. Peut-être qu'il avait juste un problème avec Clint.

Clint se chargeait du toit et jouait la sentinelle. Il pouvait descendre en rappel et se rendre au service de radiologie et la salle d'IRM assez rapidement pour que ça vaille la peine de prendre le risque. Steve avait pris une minute pour parler avec la directrice de l'hôpital et écouter ses priorités pour garantir la sécurité des patients. Même avec un délai de quarante minute, évacuer l'intégralité de l'hôpital était une tâche fastidieuse qui laisserait toujours des patients sur le chemin des hommes envoyés par Hydra. Le mieux qu'ils puissent faire, c'était de rediriger les ambulances vers les services d'urgences des différents hôpitaux alentours et libérer du personnel pour aider le reste de l'hôpital. Ils avaient annoncé une possible panne de courant, rien de plus.

Hawkeye surveillait l'arrivée d'un nouvel hélicoptère. Sur le toit, avec une vue dégagée, il pourrait l'apercevoir sans soucis avant même de l'entendre. « Nous avons un bogey qui vient de l'ouest. Ils ne sont pas tournés vers l'héliport, on dirait qu'ils vont se garer dans la cour. » L'héliport était au sommet du parking. Natasha et Steve avaient tous deux admis que la cour serait une meilleure option pour atteindre la pharmacie, lorsqu'ils avaient étudié les plans que Stark avait sortis de nulle part.

« Je vais tenter le coup pour la cage de Faraday. » Annonça Tony. « Je ne suis pas très utile au combat, sinon. »

« Ils se battent en bas. » Dit Daredevil. Clint pouvait simplement imaginer la tête penchée qui accompagnait systématiquement ces soudaines salves de nouvelles informations. « Dans la pharmacie. Quelqu'un vient de crier. »

« Daredevil, vous étiez supposé couvrir l'unité de soins intensif. » Répondit Steve avec davantage de patience que la remarque le méritait.

Même le cinglé avait ses limites, apparemment, parce que Daredevil était clairement ennuyé lorsqu'il répliqua. « Je suis au niveau des escaliers principaux de l'USI. Les échos sont assez forts, par ici. Je suis le plus proche. Je ne pensais pas que Hydra aurait déjà quelqu'un dans le bâtiment. »

Cap n'était pas quelqu'un qui accepterait de perdre un avantage. « Allez-y. » Dit-il. « Widow et moi allons nous occuper de l'équipage de l'hélicoptère. »

Le communicateur avait cliqueté dans l'oreille de Clint une minute plus tard. « Daredevil n'est pas dans cette partie de la conversation. Il n'y a que nous. Je l'ai repéré sur les caméras de surveillance que je pourrais avoir piratées histoire de ne pas simplement être debout dans une pièce vide comme une demoiselle en détresse. » Explique Tony. Il s'était toujours occupé des communicateurs mais avait rarement retiré quelqu'un de la ligne du groupe. « Je devrais mettre ce truc sur youtube. Il est juste là, à descendre en Parkour les escaliers au lieu de se déplacer comme un humain normal. Il utilise plus les rampes que les escaliers et... OK, il y a un technicien à terre, dans la pharmacie. Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi Daredevil est en train de le battre comme... oh putain. »

« Iron Man, explique-toi. » Cracha Cap.

« D'habitude, les pharmaciens n'ont pas de flingues dans leurs poches, n'est-ce pas ? OK, ça doit pas être des pharmaciens à temps-plein. Ils cognent plutôt pas mal et n'ont certainement pas appris tout ça dans une pochette surprise et sont vraiment bons au corps à corps. »

« Le mec avec l'IEM est à terre. » Déclara Natasha. Elle n'était pas à bout de souffle, bien sûr, parce qu'elle était la préférée de Clint. « Il n'avait pas encore chargé son arme. Le reste de l'équipage est aussi en train de faire une petite sieste. La sécurité de l'hôpital va les garder à l'œil. »

« Bien, je vais aider à nettoyer en bas. » Derrière la voix de Tony, Clint pouvait entendre le bourdonnement de l'armure en train de s'assembler d'elle-même. « Quelque chose à ajouter avant que Daredevil revienne en ligne ? »

« Widow supervise la sécurité de l'hôpital pour être sûre que nous n'ayons pas d'autres surprises. Je me dirige vers l'emplacement de Daredevil. » Rapporta Cap.

Clint savait que l'avis de l'équipe était plus important que ses propres sentiments. Il s'était avéré que les signes n'étaient pas utiles, après tout, donc il ne devrait être déçu simplement parce qu'il avait fait perdre du temps à tout le monde. Il pourrait parler de leur précédente conversation avec Natasha, lorsqu'ils seraient de retour à la Tour.

« Remets Daredevil dans la conv', Iron Man. » Déclara Hawkeye. « Je pense que nous avons gagné ce round. »

* * *

Note 4 : « bogey » est un mot de code utilisé par différents secteurs de l'armée. Ils servent à décrire une information précise en quelques mots.

Un "bogey" par exemple désigne un élément volant (repéré visuellement ou via un radar) dont l'identité est inconnue.

(d'après ce que j'ai compris) (et donc c'est grosso modo un OVNI mais qui parait plus sérieux)

Note 5 : USI : Unité de Soins Intensifs

Note 6 : « Parkour » : il s'avère qu'on appelle aussi ça "Parkour" en français (j'aurais pas cru, vraiment) ou "art du déplacement" (mais ça le faisait nettement moins)

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre !

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _-_ ** _Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 _Skayt_


	3. Chapitre 03

_Hello, hello,_

 ** _TRADUCTION -_** ** _archiveofourown works / 7181687 / chapters / 16300943_**

 _Encore une traduction DD/MCU (je suis faible, qu'y puis-je ?). TFF est, cependant, vachement plus courte que NSB (bien qu'elle fasse 4 chapitres) :D_

 _Un gros gros merci à Valkirin pour avoir accepté que je traduise Thorns for Flowers ! Vraiment !_  
 _Un gros merci à Dydy_ramen (je sais jamais où se trouvent les majuscules, faudra que tu mettes ça au clair, un jour) qui, comme pour None So Blind, m'a pas mal sauvé les fesses (et le reste, faut pas croire)_  
 _Et aussi à LiliEhlm qui a tout proprifié (si si ça se dit) au niveau des temps, tout ça (entre les temps et les pluriels, je sais pas où je crains le plus) parce que woh, la vaaache !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

 _DOOONC... rien de tout ça n'est à moi._  
 _Ni Daredevil ; ni la série Daredevil ; ni l'idée de Thorns for Flowers ; ni le texte ... je laisse à César (et tous les autres) ce qui est à César (et tous les autres)_

* * *

Hawkeye n'est pas dérangé d'avoir à travailler avec Daredevil. Vraiment. C'est un bon gars qui connaît et s'inquiète pour Hell's Kitchen.

Clint Barton aimerait davantage Daredevil si le mec était un peu moins discriminant au sujet de sa perte d'audition.

* * *

 **Thorns for Flowers - Chapitre 03**

Clint n'avait pas réellement besoin d'utiliser une flèche avec un grappin au bout, bien sûr. Il aurait pu descendre du toit en rappel ou prendre l'ascenseur. Mais, comme excuse, il dira que l'hélicoptère de Hydra était suffisamment robuste pour supporter une flèche dans son fuselage ; et qu'un de leurs prisonniers essayait de s'échapper du périmètre de sécurité de la police de New York.

Ça ne faisait pas de mal de constater qu'il y avait une paire de journalistes au milieu du groupe qui avait remarqué son impressionnante descente en tyrolienne depuis le toit, qui était suffisamment solide pour servir de point d'ancrage sans faire plus de cinquante dollars de dommages matériels. Il remboursera personnellement l'hôpital plus tard. Hawkeye adressa un clin d'œil à l'une des journalistes les plus mignonnes juste avant d'atterrir, détacha son arc et pivota vers l'agent de Hydra en un seul coup.

Natasha paraissait ennuyée, bien sûr, mais s'il n'avait pas paru formidable elle lui aurait adressé un petit sourire moqueur.

Une fois tous les prétendus infiltrés soigneusement installés à l'arrière des voitures de police – une personne par véhicule – Clint et Natasha cessèrent de bavarder avec quelques flics fans du travail des Avengers et rejoignirent Cap pour son débriefing auprès du service des urgences.

« Est-ce qu'on sait ce qu'ils cherchaient, cette fois ? » Demanda Clint.

« Pas encore. Bruce est en route, Happy dit qu'ils en ont encore pour cinq minutes, à peu près. » La voix de Tony sonnait tellement différemment que même les aides-auditives pouvaient le repérer. Stark était encore dans le costume, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait toujours une menace, qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler à la presse ou que Pepper était déjà trop privée de sommeil pour qu'il passe davantage de temps avec des journalistes. « Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de terminer de nettoyer avant que Daredevil interrompe leur numéro, il y avait une espèce de... machin visqueux bleu. » Termina Tony.

Le coin de la bouche de Natasha tiqua face au dégoût évident dans la voix de Tony. « Machin visqueux, hein ? »

« Je suis un génie, Rushman, mais moi aussi j'ai mes limites. » Rétorqua Tony. « D'ailleurs, c'est une espèce d'expérience biologique de Hydra, c'est plutôt le boulot de Bruce. »

Toute l'équipe avait été ravie de laisser Bruce loin de l'action principale. Son contrôle était bon, maintenant, mais avoir un Hulk en liberté dans un hôpital civil sans aucun renforcement des sols et plafonds... Bruce Banner se chargerait d'analyser tout ce qu'ils trouveraient au sous-sol et aiderait à vérifier les dossiers pour s'assurer qu'aucun patient dans l'hôpital n'avait reçu les mauvais médicaments.

Le communicateur avait de nouveau cliqueté dans leurs oreilles.

Natasha prit un virage serré à gauche et entra dans les toilettes pour femmes. Après un moment, elle fit signe à Clint de la rejoindre.

Clint ferma la porte derrière lui. « De nouvelles menaces ? »

« Daredevil n'était pas dans la cage d'escaliers de l'unité de soins intensif quand il a commencé à bouger. Il était près du noyau central, entouré de bips et d'alarmes. » Déclara Tony. Sa voix était plus basse que jamais. « Je veux dire, d'accord, le mec a toujours ses oreilles mais il apprend _par hasard_ que Hydra frappe un hôpital, puis il se rend compte que le bodybuildeur en blouse blanche bosse en fait pour Hydra ? Juste après le plan d'Hydra dégénère et un des techniciens savait que 'de grosses quantités de machins bleus' n'étaient pas sur la liste. »

Clint supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment affirmer que Daredevil n'était pas de Hydra. Pas après que bon nombre de ses collègues supposément dignes de confiance aient démontré qu'ils ne la méritaient pas, mais il ne pouvait pas y croire. Daredevil avait une invitation permanente à passer du temps avec les Avengers en-dehors des heures de service. « Il m'a dit que son audition était bonne. »

« C'est possible. Ça reste étrange. » Natasha vérifia la sécurité de ses armes et le niveau de charge de ses bracelets-tasers que Stark avait rendus plus dangereux parce que Stark était un épouvantable facilitateur. « Garde un œil sur lui, Tony. »

« Ça sera fait. Cap pense que je suis encore en difficulté au sujet de l'article de la semaine dernière, ce qui est complètement faux. Pepper m'a envoyé un lien de l'article avec un smiley. » Déclara fièrement Tony. « Hammer est sur la liste noire du département des relations publiques, c'est une insulte selon lui. »

« Nous allons garder les yeux ouverts. » Promit Clint.

Les communicateurs cliquetèrent pour rouvrir le canal. Clint quitta ensuite les toilettes pour femmes et ignora Natasha qui se moquait de lui.

Natasha réussit à les faire se faufiler au travers la foule. Cap parlait à une femme de petite taille vêtue d'une robe rouge et d'une veste de costume noire. Excepté le costume de Cap et son bouclier, sa tenue détonnait au milieu d'une mer de tenues bleues et de blouses blanches froissées.

« C'est le médecin-chef. » Déclara calmement Natasha. « Le Dr Smith, c'est elle qui s'est entretenue avec Cap au téléphone, tout à l'heure. »

Les deux se serrèrent la main et semblaient l'un et l'autre satisfaits. L'un des médecins en blouse blanche laissa échapper une demande pour une photo de groupe. Daredevil fronça les sourcils, évidemment, mais il restait loin de la foule et donnait l'impression de ne pas aimer les gens. Il n'était pas connu pour ses conférences de presse ou pour se faufiler dans les hôpitaux pour rendre visite aux enfants.

Natasha suivit Clint au travers la foule, avant de se faufiler pour attraper le coude de Daredevil. Il sursauta, perdu, et donna un coup instinctif. Natasha roula des yeux face au justicier nerveux. Elle avait roulé des yeux à cause de Clint pendant des années jusqu'à ce qu'il y soit habitué. « Allez. Photo. » Dit-elle. « On a sauvé la situation sans détruire le moindre bâtiment. C'est le meilleur moment pour se faire un peu de pub. »

Daredevil céda, c'était la seule raison valable pour que Natasha ait cette emprise sur son bras. Elle le traîna jusqu'à l'endroit non-idéal pour ça, probablement pour apaiser son complexe du secret. Le petit homme en blouse qui avait proposé de prendre la photo ne verrait certainement pas beaucoup Daredevil derrière les épaules de Cap.

Natasha se glissa furtivement dans le groupe et se plaça de l'autre côté du médecin-chef, laissant Clint debout derrière. Clint savait qu'avoir le grand patron de l'hôpital totalement entouré de super-héros était précisément le genre de publicité que tout le monde souhaitait avoir. Cap, en plaisantant, tendit son bouclier et le Dr. Smith l'attrapa avec un large sourire, tenant la lanière et mentionnant qu'elle s'attendait à ce que ce soit plus lourd.

Daredevil, encore une fois, fronça les sourcils et avait la tête penchée en un angle bizarre, qui n'était pas flatteur sur une photo. Qui sait, peut être que c'était son truc pour cacher son identité, pencher la tête tout le temps.

Le grand médecin, qui avait proposé la photo, avait presque dansé quand le photographe lui avait dit qu'il serait juste à côté de Cap. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et s'agitait. L'homme rougissait, comme la plupart des gens qui étaient aussi proches de Cap, mais réussit à faire un petit sourire.

Clint vit la posture de Daredevil changer juste avant que le justicier se déplace.

« A terre ! » Hurla Daredevil, sautant par-dessus de la tête du Dr Smith et lui arrachant le bouclier des mains tandis qu'il taclait le grand médecin. Natasha avait ses deux revolvers sortis avant que les deux hommes n'aient touché le sol, mais Daredevil ne se recula pas pour frapper le docteur. Clint vit une main gantée rouge sortir quelque chose de la poche du médecin avant de rouler plus loin. Il s'arrêta avec le bouclier plaqué contre le sol et le corps de Daredevil pressé dessus.

« _A terre !_ » Rugit Cap. Les civils se ruèrent en arrière pendant que Natasha visait le médecin que Daredevil avait mis au sol de ses armes.

Quelque chose sous le bouclier de Cap explosa. L'explosion, le vibranium qui résonnait et les cris de la foule combinés faisaient sonner les oreilles de Clint et ses aides-auditives crissaient en guise de contrecoup. Pour une fois, Daredevil faisait directement face à Clint pendant qu'il désignait approximativement l'infirmier qui prenait la photo. « Le photographe. Il est de Hydra. »

Deux secondes plus tard, Clint avait plaqué le photographe à même le sol. Le gars avait essayé de s'enfuir au milieu de la foule et n'avait pas entendu Daredevil. Eh bien... c'était ça ou alors le corps à corps de Clint était en fait pas mal lorsqu'il n'était pas contre Cap ou Natasha.

D'après l'arme dans un étui qui se trouvait dans le dos de l'homme, Clint savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose de bon, Hydra ou pas. Il se tourna vers Daredevil pour lui demander ce qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, maintenant que l'audition de Clint était revenue à un niveau normal, mais l'homme n'avait pas l'air bien. Daredevil n'était plus sur le bouclier mais accroupi d'une manière qui ne semblait pas particulièrement stable.

« Daredevil ? » Appela Clint.

L'homme ne réagit pas. Pour quelqu'un qui avait peut-être une audition surhumaine, c'était plutôt préoccupant.

Cap s'était suffisamment approché pour examiner son bouclier. Il n'y avait pas le moindre cratère dessous, ce à quoi Clint se serait pourtant attendu, mais il y avait une espèce de substance bleue gluante dessus. « Je vais laisser Bruce gérer ça aussi. » Grimaça Cap. « On devrait boucler cette pièce, pour être sûr. Bien joué, Daredevil. »

Daredevil ne bougeait toujours pas. Clint se pencha, un genou toujours sur le dos de l'hypothétique enfoiré de Hydra. « Cap, je pense que l'ouïe de Daredevil n'est pas encore revenue. Il était littéralement au-dessus de l'explosion. »

Tony, toujours dans son armure, arriva derrière Clint. « J'me charge de ce loser, Hawkeye. Happy est dans un van derrière les portes principales, ramène Daredevil à la Tour. »

Clint se fraya un chemin jusque Daredevil. L'homme n'avait toujours pas établi le moindre contact visuel, et n'essayait même pas, mais il semblait se rendre compte que quelqu'un était tout proche.

Lentement, Daredevil esquissa l'un de leurs signaux. C'était grossier et approximatif mais c'était un des trois signes qu'il avait réussi apprendre lors de leur dernière réunion. _Ami_?

Clint fit le signe pour ' _confirmé_ ' avant de cogner sa main contre celle de Daredevil. Il redessina la main de Clint avec quelques légers touchers, et recula après avoir identifié le signe. Le justicier baissa la tête, notamment vers leurs mains jointes, mais, comme toujours, ses yeux ne regardaient pas là où il fallait.

Hawkeye avait vraiment besoin de donner davantage de crédit au mec aveugle pour essayer de s'accommoder à son coéquipier partiellement sourd.

* * *

Pas de note. Mais si vous avez la moindre question, faut pas hésiter

* * *

Fin du troisième chapitre !

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _-_ ** _Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 _Skayt_

* * *

 **Résumé de la prochaine traduction** : Clint Barton sait que l'ennui est dangereux ; que ça a tendance à lui faire faire des choses stupides. Des choses stupides comme parier avec Tony Stark sur qui sera le premier à trouver et sympathiser avec Daredevil, de Hell's Kitchen.


	4. Chapitre 04

_Hello, hello,_

 ** _TRADUCTION -_** ** _archiveofourown works / 7181687 / chapters / 16300943_**

 _Encore une traduction DD/MCU (je suis faible, qu'y puis-je ?). TFF est, cependant, vachement plus courte que NSB (bien qu'elle fasse 4 chapitres) :D_

 _Un gros gros merci à Valkirin pour avoir accepté que je traduise Thorns for Flowers ! Vraiment !_  
 _Un gros merci à Dydy_ramen (je sais jamais où se trouvent les majuscules, faudra que tu mettes ça au clair, un jour) qui, comme pour None So Blind, m'a pas mal sauvé les fesses (et le reste, faut pas croire)_  
 _Et aussi à LiliEhlm qui a tout proprifié (si si ça se dit) au niveau des temps, tout ça (entre les temps et les pluriels, je sais pas où je crains le plus) parce que woh, la vaaache !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

 _DOOONC... rien de tout ça n'est à moi._  
 _Ni Daredevil ; ni la série Daredevil ; ni l'idée de Thorns for Flowers ; ni le texte ... je laisse à César (et tous les autres) ce qui est à César (et tous les autres)_

* * *

Hawkeye n'est pas dérangé d'avoir à travailler avec Daredevil. Vraiment. C'est un bon gars qui connaît et s'inquiète pour Hell's Kitchen.

Clint Barton aimerait davantage Daredevil si le mec était un peu moins discriminant au sujet de sa perte d'audition.

* * *

 **Thorns for Flowers - Chapitre 04**

L'introspection serait pour plus tard, Hawkeye le savait. Pour l'instant, il avait un coéquipier invalide et pmal de spectateurs qui n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ce qui se passait avec Daredevil. Hawkeye n'était pas sûr de savoir comment transmettre ses intentions, mais quand il passa un bras sous le biceps de Daredevil, l'homme se redressa.

Hawkeye glissa ensuite son bras dans le dos de Daredevil et les tourna vers la sortie. Il ne fallut que quelques pas pour que Daredevil parvienne à suivre son rythme et qu'ils puissent avancer ensemble. Hawkeye hocha la tête vers Bruce lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte principale de l'hôpital. Ils avaient besoin de lui pour examiner l'arme biologique de Hydra. Hawkeye pourrait essayer de réfléchir à comment dire au mec sourd et aveugle que le Dr Cho était disponible si son état commençait à empirer.

Happy se tenait près de la porte ouverte d'un van noir de Stark Industries. Comme toujours, il était si sérieux et prompt à aider que Hawkeye devait se souvenir que le mec exprimait librement ses émotions. Il rejoignit Happy et y pensa. Il avait peut-être passé trop de temps avec Natasha et les autres super-espions pour que Happy paraisse difficile à comprendre.

« Salut, Happy. Daredevil est un peu sonné. » Annonça Clint tout en ralentissant car ils atteignaient la camionnette. Ils ne disposaient d'aucun signe pour ' _voiture_ '. Même s'ils en avaient eu un, demander à Daredevil d'en apprendre davantage semblait être quelque chose de compliqué.

« M. Stark a dit que vous pourriez avoir besoin d'aide. » Happy fronça les sourcils en les voyant. « Avez-vous besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Daredevil parla avant que Clint n'ait pu commencer à réfléchir à la meilleure chose à faire quand une paire de photographes prenaient de nombreux clichés du van. « C'est notre voiture ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu plus basse que la normale.

Clint baissa la tête et donna un coup de coude à l'autre homme pour qu'il fasse la même chose. Daredevil tendit la main pour trouver le bord de la porte du van et le plancher, puis s'y engouffra. Il sentit la banquette avant de prendre place derrière le siège conducteur. Daredevil avait bouclé la ceinture de sécurité avant que Clint puisse tenter d'avoir l'air moins étonné à l'idée que le justicier soit le premier à avoir compris.

Happy ne posa pas de question. Il attendit que Hawkeye ait replié son arc et soit monté dans la voiture pour fermer la porte ; un parfait chauffeur. Il ne dit pas pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis du parking de l'hôpital.

« Nous retournons à la Tour ? » Demanda Happy.

« Ouais. Je pourrais essayer de l'envoyer vers le Dr. Cho quand on y sera. » Déclara Hawkeye. « Il a eu un putain de moment d'héroïsme, pour nous tous, c'était en fait assez génial. Il ne peut pas entendre quoi que ce soit pour l'instant. »

« C'est assez sérieux, Daredevil. » Fit remarquer Happy, en regardant dans le rétroviseur ; « Vous devriez vraiment laisser quelqu'un vous examiner. » Il fronça les sourcils un moment avant que son visage ne s'éclaire. « Ouais, désolé, vous ne pouvez pas m'entendre. »

« On apprécie le trajet malgré tout. » Dit Clint. « Metro General a quelques bons éléments mais il n'y a rien qui garanti qu'aucun technicien ne vendra les photos à quelques journaux. »

« On m'a demandé de faire quelque chose. Je dois retourner à l'hôpital après vous avoir déposé, le Dr. Banner est assez particulier quant à _qui_ transporte des échantillons pour lui. » Happy retourna ensuite son attention sur le trafic de plus en plus encombré.

La respiration de Daredevil s'était égalisée et il donnait l'impression d'être calme. Ça laissait du temps à Hawkeye pour se rendre compte d'à quel point l'équipe et lui avaient eu tort à son sujet de manière assez fréquente.

Clint avait de bons yeux. La plupart des gens supposaient qu'il avait été recommandé par le SHIELD, pour le programme Avengers, parce qu'il était bon tireur. Il l'était, évidemment, mais être capable de toucher quelqu'un avec un fusil, ou même une flèche, sur une longue distance n'était pas une compétence rare. Il y avait pas mal de tireurs d'élites dans le monde. Phil et Fury l'avaient choisi pour le projet parce qu'ils voulaient un tireur haut-perché qui saurait repérer un modèle dans les combats et remarquer rapidement lorsqu'un de ses coéquipier était en difficulté.

D'après tous les indices dont il disposait à présent, Hawkeye comprenait comment Daredevil avait pu prendre la tête des opérations avec un sens disparu. Si la grenade avait été responsable de sa cécité, la perte de vision serait devenue sa priorité numéro un. Il aurait agité une main devant ses yeux, tendu le cou à la recherche d'une source de lumière... Clint n'aurait pas été surpris si l'homme avait essayé de regarder sous son masque. Daredevil avait utilisé un signe de main et n'avait même pas essayé de regarder les mains de Clint pour voir la réponse.

Daredevil était un homme bien. Personne ne le payait pour rôder dans les ruelles de Hell's Kitchen, mais quelques blogs locaux gardaient une trace de ses apparitions et l'homme avait un important palmarès quand il s'agissait d'aider les gens qui avaient besoin de lui. Le fait que les habitants de Hell's Kitchen aient toujours dit que le seul moyen de trouver le Diable (comme ils avaient l'habitude de l'appeler) était d'appeler à l'aide, prenait un tout autre sens, à présent. À moins que le gars ait mis sur écoute la moindre petite allée de cette partie de Manhattan, il devait avoir une ouïe impressionnante qui justifiait les légendes urbaines.

Ça n'allait pas avec l'idée que Daredevil saboterait intentionnellement sa relation avec ses coéquipiers. Il voulait juste garder sa vie civile et ses activités de justicier radicalement éloignées. Être un super-héros amène des ennemis et peu importe ce que pouvait dire Daredevil, beaucoup de monde à Hell's Kitchen ne le considérait pas comme un 'justicier'. Il n'y a certainement pas beaucoup d'hommes aveugles dans le coin qui sont également une espèce de ninja qui fait des saltos arrières. Daredevil n'essayait pas de rejoindre les Avengers, il s'était associé avec eux afin de pouvoir protéger Hell's Kitchen, sa priorité numéro une. Clint n'était pas particulièrement investi dans sa propre ville natale mais il savait en reconnaître les signes quand il les voyait.

Daredevil était un homme aveugle qui combattait le crime, ce qui époustouflait encore Clint, mais il essayait de surmonter l'idée selon laquelle personne ne pouvait combattre sans l'aide de ses yeux. Ça faisait maintenant sens, la façon dont Daredevil s'était montré capable de sprinter à travers la base de Hydra alors que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Pour lui, ça ne faisait aucune différence. Ça expliquait également la première bataille au cours de laquelle les Avengers s'étaient joints à l'action. Ils avaient pensé que l'homme était en danger, submergé par la vingtaine d'hommes impliqués dans un réseau de trafiquants et dispersés à travers le bâtiment. Ils avaient cru que c'était par fanfaronnade que Daredevil avait affirmé, après le combat, que tout avait été sous son contrôle. Il avait probablement lui-même trouvé le disjoncteur avant d'entamer le combat.

Happy commença à ralentir quand ils atteignirent l'entrée étroite qui menait au garage sous la Tour des Avengers puis baissa la fenêtre afin de poser sa main sur le scanner. L'appareil passa au vert et sonna. Happy remonta la vitre pendant qu'il recommençait à avancer.

La tête de Daredevil se tourna légèrement à la sonnerie.

« Comment tu te sens, Daredevil ? » Demanda Clint.

« Je peux un peu entendre, maintenant. » Daredevil pencha la tête avant de froncer les sourcils. « Pas très bien mais je peux entendre votre voix. »

« Ça devrait aller mieux ici. » Répondit le premier, tapant un bref message à Natasha. Elle ainsi que le reste de l'équipe voudraient savoir que Daredevil semblait sur le chemin de la guérison. « Merci pour la balade, Happy. »

Daredevil quitta la camionnette par ses propres moyens, évidemment... parce que la presse avait appelé ce type « Daredevil » sans même savoir pour l'aveuglement. Il suivit Clint jusqu'à l'ascenseur et continua jusqu'à la salle de réunion qu'ils avaient utilisée seulement deux semaines plus tôt. Clint s'en voulait encore d'avoir été à ce point agacé à l'idée que Daredevil puisse vouloir retourner à la vie civile plutôt que de supporter des gens qui critiquaient sa capacité à reproduire des signaux visuels ou à se demander pourquoi il ne voulait jamais regarder un film.

Clint remarqua tardivement que, à moins qu'elle ait été prise, Daredevil choisissait toujours la chaise du coin, là où il aurait à esquiver le moins de monde s'il souhaitait un autre café. Aujourd'hui, il ne cacha pas le fait de toucher le dossier et l'assise de sa chaise avant de s'y installer. D'habitude, les touchés étaient rapides et ressemblaient davantage à une habitude inconsciente qu'à une double vérification de la position de la chaise. Clint vérifia la cafetière et bénit silencieusement la personne, membre du personnel de Tony, qui semblait toujours veiller à la garder propre, des grains frais à disposition. « Tu veux un café ? »

« Oui, ce serait bien. » Accepta Daredevil. « Merci. »

« Pas de problème. Perdre l'audition craint un max. » Dit Clint, en connaissance de cause. « Que ce soit temporaire ou non. »

« C'est encore pire quand on est aveugle. » Daredevil s'arrêta juste après, comme si les mots étaient sortis avant qu'il puisse les retenir.

« J'peux comprendre le principe de pas vouloir que les gens connaissent un point faible. » Clint n'avait pas réalisé à quel point c'était vrai jusqu'à ce qu'il le dise. Il avait vu Daredevil en action une demi-douzaine de fois et pourtant, après quelques minutes de réflexion, sa première pensée était qu'un aveugle ne devrait pas entrer dans ce genre de combats.

Daredevil confirma. « C'est en grande partie pour ça ; après c'est surtout pour essayer d'avoir une identité secrète. La cécité est vraiment visible pour tous les autres, on dirait. »

« Ça a été assez facile de ne pas considérer le fait d'avoir une identité secrète comme acquis, ces derniers temps. » Confirma Clint. « Je ne blâme pas Natasha, pas du tout, mais j'aimais être anonyme. » La machine à café de Stark fonctionnait d'une façon que Clint ne cherchait même pas à comprendre et avait déjà terminé la préparation. Clint versa une tasse pour chacun d'eux puis hésita au moment de retourner à la table.

Daredevil ne lui laissa pas le temps de demander. « Si vous voulez me donner quelque chose, taper sur le dos de ma main suffit, d'habitude. Pour le café, en général, les gens le posent en face de moi puis essaient de me donner une idée d'où. » Expliqua-t-il.

« D'acc. » Clint posa doucement la tasse. « Alors... à huit centimètres de ta main droite ? À une heure. »

« Merci. » Dit-il, enroulant prudemment ses deux mains autour du mug. « D'habitude, je peux repérer les objets grâce aux sons mais tout est encore étouffé. »

« T'es totalement aveugle, alors ? » Demanda Clint. « Je veux dire... peu importe le terme exact. »

« Je n'ai aucune perception de la lumière, oui. Parfois, ça fait que les gens me considèrent comme un infirme. En tant que Daredevil ? » Il haussa les épaules avant de prendre une longue gorgée de café. « Les gens ne savent pas que je le suis donc ils ne me traitent pas comme tel. C'est... agréable. Vraiment agréable. A part ça, je pense que je suis toujours le meilleur résultat pour qui cherche 'aveugle' et 'Hell's Kitchen' dans un moteur de recherche. J'étais toujours le premier au moment où j'ai eu droit à une 'petite fête de compassion' quand j'étais étudiant, en tout cas. »

Clint entra les-dits mots dans l'ordinateur de la salle de réunion. Daredevil savait parfaitement que tout ce qu'il pouvait dire à voix haute à la Tour était comme une invitation à discuter avec une I.A. Le premier résultat sur l'écran ? « Un héros local aveugle après avoir sauvé la vie d'un vieil homme. » Clint lut lentement. « Matthew Murdock, neuf ans. »

Daredevil haussa de nouveau les épaules. « Je pensais que Stark aurait besoin de moins que ça pour en arriver là, vraiment. J'aurais dû être honnête concernant ce que j'étais capable de faire avant qu'on s'associe de nouveau. »

« On bosse ensemble pour protéger les gens. Tu nous dois rien du tout. » Déclara sérieusement Clint. « Si tu veux enlever le masque, par contre... je sais que ces trucs démangent. »

Pendant une minute, Daredevil garda ses deux mains autour de la tasse de café avant de la mettre de côté et retirer le masque. « Seulement si vous m'appelez Matt. »

Sans son masque, Daredevil semblait beaucoup plus jeune. Pour la plupart des gens, il aurait l'air moins dangereux... mais Clint n'avait jamais mesuré le danger comme la plupart des gens. C'était en partie pour ça que ça s'était si bien passé avec le SHIELD.

Clint hocha la tête puis réalisa qu'un mec aveugle ne pouvait pas remarquer le geste. « Je te serrerais bien la main, Matt... et maintenant, je comprends pourquoi les gens se sentent parfois bizarres lorsque j'ai pas mes appareils. »

Matt sourit et tendit sa main en premier. Il avait une bonne poignée de main, lorsque les problèmes logistiques étaient résolus. « Je peux déchiffrer quelques éléments de base, et généralement je suis capable de savoir combien de doigts on me montre, mais je ne veux pas à faire la pub des produits chimiques en plein visage qui, parfois, donnent des super-sens. Les gens pourraient essayer de reproduire les effets. »

« Si t'es d'accord avec ça, Bruce adorerait parler des histoires d'origines. » Clint commença enfin son propre café. « J'veux dire, on voudrait tous, mais il aurait un intérêt plus scientifique. »

« Mon travail de jour me tient assez occupé. »

Clint jeta un autre coup d'œil sur l'ordinateur et trouva un lien plausible. Le site n'était pas beaucoup plus qu'une page d'accueil avec les coordonnées, mais Nelson & Murdock, Avocats, avait un certain Matthew M. Murdock comme partenaire. « Tu te fous de moi. T'es avocat ? »

« Je crois que la voie légale est généralement la réponse. Cela ne permet pas d'aider tout le monde, cependant. À l'hôpital, je pouvais entendre la technicienne en pharmacie. Je savais qu'elle était environ trois étages plus bas, mais ça peut être difficile de juger quand les bâtiments ont des niveaux inégaux. » Expliqua Matt, il agitait sa main droite vide, comme s'il avait l'habitude de jouer avec quelque chose. « J'ai compris quand elle a crié 'vous êtes pharmacien, que pensez-vous être en train de faire'. »

« Donc... quand tu dis que ton ouïe est bonne... »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être à six mètres de Tony. Je vous entendais, Romanov et vous, depuis la salle des urgences. » Matt parlait beaucoup plus doucement que ce que la remarque méritait.

Clint grimaça. « Ouais. Désolé pour ça. On a pas mal de problème de confiance, ces derniers temps, quand Hydra est concerné. Steve et Nat bossaient avec une des principale équipe quand le plus gros du désastre est arrivé. »

« A ce que je vois, c'est assez mauvais. »

Matt paraissait sérieux mais d'après le petit tremblement involontaire de ses lèvres... « Tes blagues sur les aveugles sont épouvantables. » Fit remarquer Clint, avec confiance. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas un dérapage avant même que Matt commence à sourire. « C'est pour ça que je voulais pas que tu sois de Hydra. Je t'aime bien. Comment t'as su pour le gars avec la grenade ? Et le photographe ? Peut-être surtout le photographe. »

« Ils avaient tous les deux un micro-casque ou des écouteurs. Quelque chose. » Expliqua Matt, la tête penchée en un angle familier. « Je ne pouvais pas repérer l'origine du bourdonnement au milieu de tous les autres équipements. Mais quand l'homme s'est porté volontaire pour prendre la photo, il y a eu une voix disant 'Hail Hydra', et elle était chez les deux. Ils ne sont pas vraiment subtiles. Le plus grand a sorti une épingle... après ça, c'était pas vraiment difficile de deviner ce qu'il allait faire. Je n'aurais pas perdu de temps à le tacler si j'avais été sûr que sa pochette ne m'aurait pas fait trébucher. »

Parfois, Clint était extrêmement heureux de constater qu'il passait son temps entouré d'espèce de cinglés dont la première réaction était de se jeter d'eux-même sur une grenade. Encore mieux, Matt était suffisamment malin pour utiliser le bouclier de Steve à bon escient.

Clint changea son critère de recherche dans Google. Évidemment, internet était déjà en train de s'enflammer au sujet de Daredevil jouant son Captain America juste en face de Captain America. Les photos de Daredevil recroquevillé sur le bouclier de Cap... eh bien, c'était vraiment dommage que Matt ne puisse pas les voir car elles étaient incroyables. Un paire de personnes de l'hôpital avait préféré prendre des photos plutôt que de dégager la zone. Pour cette fois, Clint allait peut-être laisser ça passer. Le monde méritait qu'on lui rappelle que Daredevil faisait partie des gentils.

o o

« Tu restes pour le dîner d'après-bataille ? » Demanda Clint. « Je parie qu'on pourrait faire culpabiliser Stark avec les chawarmas. C'est l'initiation officielle pour qui intègre les Avengers à temps partiel. En plus d'être une excuse pour toutes les fois où on suspecte un gentil de faire partie de Hydra. »

« Je ne dirais pas 'à temps partiel'. » Se soustrait Matt. « Peut-être 'contractuel'. »

« Les avocats... » Soupira Clint. « Très bien, allié officiel des Avengers qui ne fait pas partie de Hydra. »

« Hydra n'a jamais proposé et ils ne font probablement pas de brochures en braille. » Répondit Matt d'un ton léger. « Le seul possible problème que je devrais mentionner... c'est la partie où j'ai échoué au processus de recrutement visant à ce que je passe ma vie à combattre un culte mortel ninja. »

Clint sursauta lorsque Natasha passa un bras par-dessus son épaule pour lui voler son café, ce qui n'était pas juste, parce qu'il y était plus ou moins habitué et que le gars aveugle se moquait de lui.

« Les cultes mortels ninja sont assez rares, ces derniers temps » Natasha but tout le café de Clint avant de re-déposer la tasse vide juste devant lui. « Qui vous a formé, déjà ? »

« Personne en fait. » Matt avait toujours un petit sourire en coin. Il se tourna automatiquement vers Natasha, mais sans le masque, Clint avait l'impression qu'il faisait moins d'effort à faire semblant de la suivre des yeux.

Le sourire qu'eut Natasha en retour était dangereux et amical. « Il faudra que l'on compare nos notes, plus tard. Je savais que quelqu'un de familier devait s'être confronté à Stick, pour qu'il paraisse aussi furieux en partant, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit vous. »

Clint rit quand il vit Matt essayer de masquer la surprise sur son visage. Matt était doué, c'était certain, mais Clint était un vétéran quand il s'agissait de voir Natasha surprendre les gens. « Sérieusement, c'est une super-espionne. Elle connaît du monde. » Rappela-t-il. Il jeta un œil derrière son épaule pour voir qui d'autre était présent. Il aperçut un bout de Banner, qui se cachait derrière Tony et Steve. « Hey, les mecs. C'est Matt, le mec aveugle avec aucune perception de la lumière que nous avons invité à plusieurs reprises à des soirées films. »

Cap cligna des yeux. Tony était visiblement en train de chercher ses mots, un signe évident qu'il essayait de prétendre ne pas pouvoir être sans voix. Bruce se faufila jusqu'à eux, un otoscope à la main. « Je suppose que vérifier vos pupilles n'aidera pas. » Dit-il. « Puis-je jeter un œil à vos oreilles, du coup ? Je ne suis pas vraiment médecin mais je peux m'assurer que vos tympans sont intacts. »

« Je vous en serais reconnaissant. » Déclara Matt. Il resta parfaitement immobile et détendu quand Bruce annonça que les deux étaient intacts, qu'il n'y avait aucun signe d'accumulation de fluides ou de saignements. »

« Je me garderai de vous inviter aux soirées cinéma. » Souffla Steve, secouant la tête. Pendant que Bruce faisait son examen, Steve et le reste du groupe étaient allés chercher leurs mugs préférés pour se faire un café et avaient gagné leurs sièges habituels. « La prochaine fois, je demanderai votre avis sur vos musiques préférées, à la place. »

« Je ne suis plus étonné que tu n'aies pas été impressionné par le dernier StarkPhone. » Déclara Tony d'un air catégorique. « Dans à peu près deux semaines, par contre, je serai scandalisé si tu ne me dis rien sur le dernier modèle. T'as mon e-mail, j'attends de toi que tu me dises quelles fonctionnalités ne conviennent pas niveau accessibilité. »

Clint aurait pu faire une offre aussi sympathique, bien sûr, mais il ne manque pas sa chance. « Donc, Matt... à quel point peux-tu m'apprendre à sprinter dans un entrepôt aussi noir qu'un four, comme un fou agile. »

« Je ne suis... vraiment pas sûr. » Dit-il, la tête penchée comme s'il réfléchissait. Les yeux de Matt faisaient complètement autre chose, ça n'avait rien à voir avec comment sa tête bougeait.

« Je te donnerai des leçons de tir à l'arc en échange. » Offrit Clint. Il était assez certain que le mec avait suffisamment de mémoire musculaire pour toucher une cible fixe, si elle restait dans la même position qu'au départ, mais il était plus que disposé à être surpris.

Le sourire qu'avait Matt était tout à fait celui de Daredevil, d'habitude. « Ça sonne comme un accord, pour moi. »

Matt lui tendit la main. Clint la serra.

* * *

Note 7 : « Daredevil » signifie casse-cou, cascadeur

* * *

Fin de la fic !

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _-_ ** _Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 _Skayt_

* * *

 **Résumé de la prochaine traduction** : Clint Barton sait que l'ennui est dangereux ; que ça a tendance à lui faire faire des choses stupides. Des choses stupides comme parier avec Tony Stark sur qui sera le premier à trouver et sympathiser avec Daredevil, de Hell's Kitchen.


End file.
